Trunks
Trunks is the Saiyan/human hybrid son and first child of Vegeta and Bulma and older brother of Bra and a hero from Dragon Ball Z (Kai) and GT. Teen Trunks also serves as the main tritagonist of Dragon Ball GT, while Goku is the main protagonist and Pan is the deuteragonist. He is voiced by Takeshi Kusao in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Laura Bailey and Alexis Tipton in the English version of the anime. If you want to see his future counterpart, go to this page. History Dragon Ball Z Early life Trunks was born to Vegeta and Bulma six months before the appearance of the Androids and Cell. He is revealed to be an illegitimate child; after Bulma broke up with Yamacha, she and Vegeta began an affair that led to Trunks' conception. After his birth, he was mainly cared for by his mother and his father periodically visited with him as everyone was preparing for the battle with the Androids. However, Vegeta paid little attention to his son and acted as if he didn't care for the baby, even though Bulma later said that Vegeta really does love Trunks and is protective of him. During the Android and Cell conflicts, Trunks spent some time with his future counterpart, Future Trunks. After the battle ended, Vegeta and Bulma reconciled and got married, and began raising Trunks together. Trunks started spending more time with his father, who began training Trunks as soon as he learned to walk. Because of this, Vegeta and Trunks developed a close father-son bond; Trunks was proud to be his father's son and was more than eager to become stronger to make his father proud. World Martial Arts Tournament Seven years after Cell was defeated, Trunks is 8-years-old and demonstrated great strength and power for his age, even more than Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan at that age. He spent a lot of time being trained by his father, but at one point, attained the ability to become a Super Saiyan. However Trunks did this without Vegeta’s knowledge and one day tried to train in the Gravity Room with his father, though it was a bit intense for him. The Saiyan prince suggested to Trunks that he take a break, but he just transformed into a Super Saiyan and leapt around easily, much to Vegeta’s shock. Although proud of his son, Vegeta promised Trunks to take him to the park if the boy managed to hit him once. Trunks did this but Vegeta unintentionally struck him in the face and asked Trunks if he was stronger than Goten, to which Trunks said he is only because he is older and Goten doesn't know how to fly yet. The half-Saiyan competed in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament along with many of the other Z-Fighters. However, Trunks was dismayed to learn he would only get to fight in the Junior Division rather than in the Adult Division. Trunks easily fought his way through the Junior Division, reaching the Grand Finals where he faced off against Goten. After a lengthy battle, it appeared the boys were equal in strength but at the end, Trunks wins after breaking the rule to not turn into Super Saiyans (even though Goten also broke the rule earlier). For winning the Junior Division, Trunks got the chance to face Mr. Satan, who, knowing how much power he had, asked him to just lightly punch him in the face. However for the half-Saiyan, even a light punch sent Mr. Satan flying out of the arena, letting Trunks win. But the audience just thought he’d lost on purpose to be nice to the boy. Afterwards Trunks and Goten competed in the adult division by diguising themselves as the fighter, Mighty Mask. They fought in a free for all match with the other contestants, including Android 18, and engaged in a lengthy battle with the android. Eventually 18 used the Destructo Disc technique to cut Trunks and Goten’s costume in half, revealing their deception and disqualifying them. Afraid of getting in trouble, the boys fled the area. Battle with Majin Buu After finding out about the release of the monster Majin Buu from Videl, Trunks and Goten went to help fight him. They arrived at the battlefield right before Vegeta appeared to fight him and Trunks cheered for his father, but then got worried as he saw his father getting seriously injured as he failed to kill Buu. As Vegeta struggled against Buu, Trunks angrily interfered by kicking Buu away and tended his father with Goten's help. Realizing he must do whatever is necessary to protect the planet and his family, Vegeta decided to sacrifice himself. For the first time ever, Vegeta told Trunks he had never held him since he was a baby, leading him to hug his son and tell him how proud he is of him. Vegeta then knocked his son and Goten out and had Piccolo carry them away from the fight in order to get them to safety. Upon waking up at Kami's hideout, Trunks and Goten found out that Vegeta and Gohan were both dead. This devastated Trunks who angrily asked Goku why didn't he save his father but Goku only said he can't Buu alone and he believes the boys can do it. Goku then told the two boys about the Fusion Dance technique would let them fuse into one more powerful fighter that could match Majin Buu. However Babidi sent out a message to the people of Earth, telling them he was after Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo. He found out Trunks was from West City and planned to head there with Majin Buu to destroy the city. Since they needed the Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls to bring back everyone killed in the conflict, Trunks flew to West City to get it while Goku kept Buu occupied. Thanks to his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, which impressed Trunks greatly, he was able to buy the half-Saiyan the time he needed to find the Dragon Radar. However the fight had cost Goku energy, reducing the time he had on Earth, and he began teaching Trunks and Goten the Fusion Dance. But at their request, he showed them how to become a Super Saiyan 3 first, costing him even more time. Eventually Goku ran out of time and left the job of teaching Trunks and Goten the Fusion Dance to Piccolo. After two failed attempts to fuse, Trunks and Goten successfully performed the Fusion Dance, becoming Gotenks. However Gotenks was far too arrogant and went to fight Majin Buu, but was beaten by the majin. After returning to the Lookout and defusing, Trunks and Goten fused as Super Saiyans and Super Saiyan Gotenks raced off to fight Majin Buu again. However since he spent too much time flying around the world, he defused back into Trunks and Goten before he could even face the majin. They flew back to the Lookout, where they took a nap, but as they were sleeping, Super Buu came into being and found the Lookout, now able to sense energy. After getting the majin to wait an hour, Piccolo had Krillin wake Trunks and Goten and take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so they could get in some more training. But as they were walking there, Super Buu killed Chi-Chi, when she confronted him about (apparently) killing Gohan, much to Goten’s horror. Trunks managed to give him a pep talk to pump him up to fight Buu and they went into the Time Chamber to train. However Super Buu lost patience after a half hour and demanded to fight immediately so Piccolo took him on the longest route possible to the Time Chamber. But Buu eventually got wise to what he was doing and Piccolo telepathically contacted Trunks and Goten, telling them he and Buu would arrive in 1 minute, which would be six hours in the Time Chamber. Thus they should take time to rest in preparation for the fight with Buu and Trunks and Goten prepared to fuse. They taunted the majin at first, but before they could fuse, he punched Trunks in the face. The half-Saiyan scolded him for doing so and told him to wait, before fusing into Gotenks and taking on Super Buu. However he couldn’t beat the majin, even after blowing him to pieces with the Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack and vaporizing his pieces. After Gotenks pretended to be out of energy to make the fight more spectacular, Piccolo blew up the entrance of the Time Chamber, trapping Gotenks, Super Buu, and himself inside. However the majin, enraged and horrified at the prospect of being trapped without candy forever, let loose a powerful scream that tore open a dimensional hole. Super Buu escaped through it and though Gotenks and Piccolo tried, they couldn’t do the same. However the fusion revealed he could transform into a Super Saiyan 3 and managed to do what Super Buu did, allowing Gotenks and Piccolo to escape. After getting out, Gotenks managed to put up a better fight against the majin, but as he prepared to finish Buu off, he started losing power and ultimately defused. Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo seemed to be doomed at Super Buu’s hands until Gohan, now greatly empowered thanks to the Elder Kai, arrived and fought him. He proved easily able to take on the majin, angering him to the point that he used a self-destruction attack, but when he regenerated, he hid for an hour. Upon showing himself, Super Buu demanded to fight Trunks and Goten fused as Gotenks again and the two boys fused into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks once more. However this was all a trick and absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo into himself, becoming far more powerful. After Goku and Vegeta were purposely absorbed as Vegito, they rescued Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Gohan, and the good Majin Buu from Super Buu. However this made him change into his original form, Kid Buu, and Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan were killed when he blew up the Earth with his Planet Burst. But Trunks and everyone else on Earth were brought back by the Namekian Dragon Balls to lend energy to Goku’s Spirit Bomb, which he used to destroy Kid Buu. In the aftermath, Trunks and his mother reunited with his father, and they shared a happy family reunion. When Trunks saw Buu, he was ready to attack him until Vegeta calmed him down and told him that Buu meant no harm. Four years after the battle, when Trunks is 12-years-old, he becomes an older brother when his parents welcomed their second child, a girl named Bulla. Dragon Ball Super 10 Years Later After ten years had passed, Trunks is 18-years-old and was forced by his father to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament or else his allowance would be cut off. During the tournament, Trunks revealed to Goten that he had a girlfriend who was watching him from the audience. When Goku realized that one of the competitors, Uub, was Kid Buu’s good reincarnation, he left to train the boy, wishing Trunks and the others good-bye. Dragon Ball GT At age 23 (28 in the dub version), Trunks has become the CEO of Capsule Corp, but he dislikes the job and prefers to sneak away, but is often caught by his father. After the Black Star Dragon Balls are scattered across the universe the Earth will blow up in a year as a consequence, Vegeta forced Trunks to travel across the universe with Goku and Goten (who was replaced by Pan before the mission began). After a year, Trunks and the group returned to Earth to find everyone possessed by Baby, and Trunks becomes one of his victims due to an earlier battle with Baby, who attempted to take over Trunks' body. Trunks and a few others are later brought back to their senses and Trunks discovers that Baby has taken over his father's body. After Goku defeats Baby, Trunks and the rest of the Z warriors evacuate the planet before it explodes and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore it back. Several months later, Trunks is attacked by Andoird 17 and left unsoncious. After waking up he learns that all the past enemies the characters fought are released from Hell and Trunks takes part in the battles to eliminate the enemies. He, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten fight against Super Android 17, but is overpowered and left badly injured until Goku and Android 18 defeat 17. Vegeta carries his injured son and assures him the battle is over. Trunks would later join everyone in the fight against the Dark Dragons. He, Goten, and Gohan would fight Omega Shenron in order to buy time for their fathers to perform the Fusion Dance and fight Omega. When it was believed Goku was killed, Vegeta ordered Trunks to get everyone to safety and fight Omega in his place in case he doesn't survive. While Trunks gets his mother, sister, and friends away from the battlefield, he goes back with Goten and Gohan to help his father but is easily defeated. He would later lend his energy to Goku to from a giant Spirit Bomb to destroy Omega. After Goku's departure and Pan wonders if the Dragon Balls will return, Trunks tells her they must learn to solve their problems without relying on them and they will come back once everyone proves that. 100 years later, Trunks' descendent, Vegeta Jr., makes his debut while competing against Goku Jr. in a tournament. Gallery kid-trunks-4.png|Kid Trunks kid_trunks_ssj2_by_maffo1989-d42cyko.png|Kid Trunks in his Super Saiyan form. Trunks_Variant.PNG|Trunks render (also including Future Trunks. File:GT_Trunks.png|Trunks as he appears in Dragon Ball GT. Pan-trunks-300x225.jpg Trunks DBZ.png|Trunks as teenager in Dragon Ball Z Bulma and her son trunks as baby.jpg Trunks and Giru happiness.png Beerus-Trunks-Bulma.png DragonBallZUncutHD- Trunks Videl Goten Wallpaper bc7p.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Mischievous Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rogues Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Businessmen Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Type dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Families Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Outright Category:Rivals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Siblings